In a Lonely Place
by NeonDomino
Summary: It's been three years since Remus first met Sirius and three years since he had his heart broken by the Alpha. Carrying a large secret, he finds himself face to face with the man again, only to find that things weren't as he thought three years ago. Omegaverse. Mentions of MPreg.


**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

Written for:

2018 1000 prompt challenge - 544. Plot Point - A misunderstanding about someone's identity

365 Prompts - Dialogue: "I've been waiting a long time for you."

Resolutions - Write hurt/comfort

Writing Club - Character appreciation: Dialogue "Obviously!"

Writing Club - Showtime: Dialogue "You still matter."

Writing Club - Count Your Buttons: Word: Money

Writing Club - Liza's Loves: Title - In a Lonely Place

Sticker Challenge - Knight Bus: Write a story set at night

Happy Newt Year - Write about Remus Lupin

Dragon Appreciation Month - 6,550 words

Yule Ball - Write about making an appearance

Monthly Fanfiction Word Count - 6,550 words

Hogwarts Assignment 1 - Wandlore - 1: Write about a character who is canonically depicted as having a big, dramatic personality (such as Hagrid) as 'lacking' in something.

* * *

 **In a Lonely Place**

 **Warnings for MPreg (mentions) and OmegaVerse.**

Dedicated to Raybe who shares this guilty pleasure with me!

 _This was supposed to be called: Single and ready to Flamingle_

 _It didn't come out as lighthearted as that so..._

* * *

Remus shivered in the cold as he waited outside of The Grim and Antlers for Alice. The flyer for the place was burning a hole in his pocket and he couldn't help but think about the last two times he had been there.

Three years ago.

Not that Alice knew this. In fact, three years ago he didn't even know Alice. He had different friends entirely, ones that disappeared on him when he needed them the most. But the flyer, it was like a calling. The words on it were the same. It was two years since the day.

"Single and ready to flamingle?" Alice asked, walking up to him and grinning widely. Remus' mood changed quickly at the sight of his best friend. He glanced over her outfit. "Robin Hood?"

"The one and only," Alice said, giving a little twirl and fixing the small hat as it threatened to fall off. "I tried to pin it into place, but it didn't work and the little comb it came with isn't helpful." She glanced him over. "Sherlock, right?"

"What else?" Remus asked, pleased that his outfit was easy to work out. "Remind me again why we're here?"

"Because we're twenty-one years old and we are very single."

"I have a son," he protested weakly, knowing there was no use. Alice insisted that he needed a night out.

"You don't have an Alpha. Or Beta or an Omega. Whatever floats your boat, my darling, but my point is that you'll never find one if you don't go out often. When I saw that leaflet, I knew I had to bring you here. Singles nights here are always wonderful. Enough bouncers to make an Omega feel safe, you know. They kick out the shitty Alphas and then the good ones are left." Her eyes sparkled at the idea.

"I've been to one of these before," Remus murmured softly, his eyes moving to the front of the pub. There was already a line outside and he considered how long it would take to get in.

"Some old school friends own the place. I called ahead," Alice insisted. She took Remus' hand. "Even if they didn't, we're cute enough to get straight in."

Remus snorted but in the two and a bit years he had known Alice, he had learnt not to say anything that could be construed as putting himself down or thinking badly of himself. Alice was the most positive person he had met and she didn't stand for that at all.

She pulled him over to the front of the queue. "Peter, long time."

The short man turned away from the person he had been speaking to, his eyes moving from Alice to Remus and back again. "Alice Meadowes?" he asked, a smile appearing as he moved to hug her. "How are you?"

"Perfect, wonderful. Eager to get in and dance. I'm on the list. This is my bff, my plus one."

"Go straight in," Peter said, moving aside to let her past. "Nice seeing you again, find me and we'll catch up later!" With that, he turned back to the man waiting and Alice pulled Remus towards the doors.

A feeling of panic shot through Remus. He remembered coming here with his old friends, Benjy and Mary, back when the place had just opened. But this wasn't Mary. This wasn't Benjy. This was Alice. Alice had done so much for him since they had met and he had no reason to feel panicked. It's not like anything bad had happened to him. Well, not the first time. The second time had broken his heart though.

He had made a choice three years ago. One he wouldn't change for anything. That choice had been stupid and reckless, but it had given him a child and he wouldn't ever regret something that had brought his son into his life.

What if the father was there? Remus wondered to himself. What if he found the scent that he hadn't been able to forget? What would he do? Would he be able to tell the truth this time?

Would he tell him? Would he run? Remus didn't know. He couldn't think until Alice had pulled him through the pub to the back where a massive room played loud music and a sign advertised that people were single and ready to flamingle.

And the first stop - the bar.

Remus stood slightly behind Alice, scenting carefully, trying to find something familiar. He knew Alice's scent so pushed that aside, searching, but nothing stood out. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed, but his eyes fell on the back of a man with dark hair at the bar.

Remus took a breath again, but realised no scent was coming from the man. Before he could get a proper look, Alice had paid, pressed a drink into his hand and was pulling him away again. Well, that narrowed out the barman and anyone at the bar at least. What were the chances that he was even there? Probably slim to none. Remus decided to enjoy himself and deal with the problem should he catch wind of the scent.

Remus didn't argue as Alice forced him to dance. Alice was right after all - he had spent the last three years pregnant or looking after his son. This was his first proper night out. Dorcas, Alice's little sister, had his phone number in case of an emergency - but since she was still living with her parents and his child was at their house, he wasn't worried. Much.

...oOo...

 _"Come and dance," Mary demanded, standing up. Remus glanced at the table before picking up his drink and reluctantly letting Mary drag him to the dancefloor, stopping near where Benjy was dancing with an Omega. Her eyes locked onto Benjy and Remus danced, trying to ignore that fact that Mary was shifting closer and closer to the Alpha. He knew she had feelings for him, but sometimes Remus felt like he was an outsider from the group._

 _He sipped at his drink for a while before heading to the bar for another, but upon returning, Mary was dancing with Benjy and Remus could see no way of joining them. Benjy's eyes found him and he watched as Benjy began to untangle himself from Mary just to come over. Remus shook his head, not wanting to interrupt the pair, before turning towards his table, taking a big mouthful of his drink in the process._

 _He set the drink down and was about to take his seat when a scent caught his attention. Remus stood frozen, his fingers clutching the back of the chair as he looked around, his eyes searching. The place was busy and it was hard to work out who the scent was coming from._

 _He had never smelt anything so perfect, so wonderful. The smell was enticing and Remus knew that the scent meant something, but wouldn't consider what. After all, it was a night out and a group of friends having fun. That's all._

 _"Hey," came a voice from nearby. "Would you like to dance?"_

 _Remus turned, finding himself face to face with a man. An Alpha. The man that the amazing scent had belonged to. He couldn't see the man's face properly due to the darkness of the room and the mask, but the scent called to him. "Sure," he murmured in return. He took a sip of his beer before allowing the stranger to lead him onto the dance-floor. The touch of the man's hand made Remus shiver. His skin was warm and he held Remus' hand firmly but gently and Remus couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have this stranger touch him some more._

 _He pushed that thought from his mind quickly. He had been kissed in the past but nothing more. He wasn't going to start changing that now - no matter how perfect this stranger appeared._

 _Grey eyes watched him intently as a hand gently found his waist._

 _"The song is too fast for this," Remus laughed, his tone clearly portraying how nervous he was. The stranger didn't laugh, just smiled softly. "The next one isn't." He sounded so confident and Remus wondered how he knew what the next song would be._

 _The song quickly ended and the new one started. A slow melody filled the room and couples shuffled together._

 _The man's other hand settled onto his waist. "Okay?"_

 _Remus nodded his head and another hand moved to his shoulder. Grey eyes stared intensely into his and the pair began to move. Remus felt clumsy beside the other man who clearly knew what he was doing. He had never danced with anyone before - back in school during the dances, the guys were insistant that they were 'not gay' even though male Omegas were rare and prized. He tended to get overlooked._

 _"Unusual costume," the man murmured. Remus stared at him. They had been dancing for a whole song in silence and the minutes had sped by. It felt like seconds only. "What is it? Mythology is not a strong suit of mine."_

 _"I love mythology," Remus began._

 _"Well, I'll learn to love it too," the man replied, his fingers reaching up and stroking over Remus' cheek. "Osiris? Anubis?"_

 _Remus chuckled. "Khonsu," he replied. "My mum's fascinated with Mythology and taught me a lot. He was one of her favourites - the god of the moon." Remus took his hand from the stranger's shoulder, pointing at the moon that was sewn into the chest of his outfit._

 _"Moon god," the Alpha muttered. "The only thing I got from my mother that matters was my name."_

 _"And will you share it?" Remus asked._

 _"Not yet," the man said, his lips twisting up into a smile. "I'll give you a clue and you can guess. I'm named after a star."_

 _"I… I'll have to think," Remus said, amused at the game. "But I know your costume. Phantom of the Opera."_

 _The Alpha grinned. "Mine is not as thought out as yours," he admitted. "I saw this a year ago and was captivated. For the first fancy dress event in this place, I knew my costume had to be special." The man hesitated for a moment, before pulling Remus closer as the songs changed again._

 _"I almost chickened out and dressed as a pirate."_

 _"That would have suited you," Remus said, his voice soft and his lips inches from the man's ear due to their new closeness._

 _The Alpha shivered at Remus' breath on his ear. "You shouldn't do that," he said._

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"Because it feels really good and I don't want to do or say anything to scare you away. You smell divine and… right. I'm not going to… I mean… I'd really like to kiss you."_

 _Remus smiled, his head tilting slightly. The Alpha was only a couple of inches taller and once the man realised Remus wanted a kiss, he brought his lips down without hesitation._

 _Remus gasped as soft lips covered his. The Alpha gave him no time to adjust because those lips touching his sent sparks through his body. He couldn't think of anything but kissing back, so he did. His lips eagerly followed the Alpha's lead. Hands gripped him tightly and Remus' fingers wound around the man's neck as the kiss deepened, a tongue gently pressing against his lip, begging for entrance. Remus' lips parted willingly and he was left breathless._

 _Their lips parted, the men both trying to catch their breath. "I want to take you somewhere private." There was a pleading tone in the Alpha's voice, a tone of desperation. Remus understood it because he could feel that himself. The need to get the Alpha alone and away from everyone else._

 _"You can always say no," the Alpha continued._

 _"Yes," Remus replied. "Show me."_

 _The Alpha led him through the crowd and glanced around, his gaze falling on some nearby doors. "There," the Alpha said. "This okay?"_

 _Remus nodded once more and allowed himself to be led from the room and into the hallway. From there, they found themselves in an almost empty room filled with boxes and a sofa sat in the corner._

 _The Alpha took his hand and led him to the sofa, grey eyes fixed intently on him. "If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me. I'll bring you back to the party."_

 _Remus couldn't find a way to explain that the problem was how comfortable he felt in the Alpha's presence. Instead he allowed himself to be led to the sofa. The Alpha settled back, pulling Remus to straddle his lap._

 _Remus did, his lips finding the stranger's again._

 _As their lips met, Remus was very aware of something pressing against him. He froze, his gaze moving down and the Alpha stilled. "We can stop," the man said. "Just say the word. I promise we'll stop."_

 _Remus didn't want to stop. This felt so right. He never wanted to stop. He had only had two bottles of beer and wasn't influenced by alcohol. In fact, it was the man's scent that was affecting him. Just the scent and the feel of the hands that were slowly pushing up the white robes he was wearing._

 _"Okay?" the Alpha asked, sounding like he was struggling to even get the word out._

 _"Okay," Remus confirmed as he shifted, allowing the costume to be pulled up past his waist. It was seconds before it came over his head. In return, he carefully reached for the mask, taking it off._

 _The man was even more handsome than Remus had suspected. The mask hid so much, but Remus found that even if the man had been plain, it wouldn't have changed a single thing._

 _His fingers went to the man's outfit and his hands shook slightly as he began to pull at it. Once he started, the pair of them undressing became a quick affair as the need to be naked overtook them._

 _"Beautiful," the Alpha murmured, his hands trailing down Remus' sides as Remus straddled him, naked. "Are you still okay with this?"_

 _"You don't need to keep checking, I know where this is heading and I want this," Remus insisted._

 _"I need to," the Alpha said softly. "I don't want to push you too far. I don't want to ruin something special."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean that I plan to see you again. I don't want to… to fuck this up by crossing a line."_

 _"I'm consenting," Remus whispered. "Please, Alpha."_

 _With those words, Remus found himself on his back on the sofa. The Alpha hovered over him. "What do you want, Omega?"_

 _"You."_

...oOo...

The feeling of _right_ disappeared as a strange sensation settled over Remus. It was a flutter in his stomach and one he knew well. He carefully eased himself out of bed, cursing himself.

Sex could sometimes cause heats to start early. It was rare, but sex-ed classes had been very clear on the fact that it could happen.

Remus cleaned himself with a nearby blanket, cursing that he was such a mess as he pulled on his outfit. He turned back to the Alpha who was sprawled across the sofa.

"Hey," he whispered, but the Alpha didn't stir. Remus knew he had to leave quickly so he sighed and turned to leave.

He had to get home before the heat hit.

Remus kept his head down as he rushed through the pub and out into the street. He had seen a taxi-firm facing the pub when he had arrived and it wasn't long before he was in the taxi, his focus fixed on the handsome Alpha who had insisted he wanted _more_ with Remus.

Remus believed him and he couldn't just lose him because of a badly timed heat.

'Benjy, there's a door to the right of the stage. Can you go through there and into the room on the right. There's an Alpha in there. Can you wake him and give him my number? I've had to rush home. Remus.'

Remus watched his phone for the rest of the journey but there was no answer. He sighed when he reached his flat, slipping out a ten pound note and handing it over before going inside.

As he closed his front door, turning the lock after him, his phone beeped.

'The room was empty. I checked a couple of others. All empty. Need anything else?'

Remus hesitated, phone in hand.

'No. Thank you anyway.'

Perhaps the Alpha had woken up and gone in search of him? Remus decided he'd go back… but once his heat was over.

...oOo...

"Frank Longbottom, is that really you?" Alice shouted, throwing her arms around a tall Alpha who had shyly approached. "It's been years." She took a deep breath, her eyes fluttering closed and a smile spreading across her face.

Frank hugged her tightly, beaming as her hands clutched him. "Alice Meadowes. Still as beautiful as ever." Even in the dark, Remus could see the red of his cheeks.

"How are you?"

"I'm good," Frank replied. "Can I get a dance when…" he glanced at Remus briefly. "I mean, I don't want to interupt your night out and leave your friend alone… maybe I can join the three of you?"

"I…" Alice began, glancing at Remus hesitantly.

"It just so happens that I need the loo and after that, I need to go to the bar," Remus said with a grin. He wasn't going to stand in the way of Alice meeting someone. "I'll meet you back here in a couple of songs."

"Remus you don't need to—"

"Alice, don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Remus insisted. He smiled at his friend and headed over to the Omega toilets, lingering by the mirror for a few minutes, fixing his hair and killing time so Alice could dance with Frank for longer. He made small talk with a couple of girls who had come in, before leaving.

The bar was his next stop and he ordered a couple of drinks from a blonde woman with green streaks through her hair and green eyeshadow to match.

"Buying your own drinks?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. "I don't think I've ever seen a male Omega buying his own drinks."

Remus opened his mouth to reply, five pound note in hand, when a voice spoke over him. "This is on me."

Remus took a breath, the Alpha's scent sour and unwelcoming to him. He didn't turn to look, only shaking his head. "I can pay for my own drinks," he said, directing it at the blonde.

She winked as she took his money. It only took a moment for the change to be put into his hand. "If you need anything…" her eyes flicked to one of the nearby bouncers.

"I'll be fine," Remus murmured softly, before turning around.

The man had smelt sour, but Remus couldn't deny how handsome he was. The Alpha he was facing looked about four or five years older. Blond hair was tied at the nape of his neck and grey eyes were fixed on him.

Remus shifted away slightly. Grey eyes held good and bad memories.

"A dance?" the man asked, holding his hand out.

"I'm sorry, I have someone waiting for me," Remus replied. He quickly slipped away without waiting for a reply and headed to Alice and Frank. He was sure the man was either following or watching and decided that if the man saw him dancing with another Alpha, he'd back off.

He handed the second drink to Alice and began to dance again, but kept a step back from Alice and Frank.

"The place closes in about half an hour," Frank said. "Stick around and meet the old gang!"

"Of course!" Alice insisted. "Remus, you should stay. The guys are great, it'll be fun."

...oOo...

The club quickly emptied and Alice and Remus sat in the corner with Frank. It wasn't long before Peter approached.

"Alice, you stuck around." He grinned at Frank. "Frank was so excited when I told him you were here, glad he found you. Come on, the staff are having a drink.

Alice grabbed Remus' hand and eagerly led him across the room to where the woman from the bar stood with a familiar man with glasses. As they approached, Remus paled. He remembered that man and felt sick at the sight of him.

"Alice, I need to go," he said, pulling his hand from hers. "I'll get a cab, you catch up with your friends." He spun around before Alice could say anything and walked quickly.

"You're good at running off, aren't you?" came a familiar voice from behind him. Remus stopped where he was, frozen on the spot. No. No. No. When he had arrived, he had considered this happening, but that voice was full of hostility and he realised that he couldn't do this after all. He couldn't face the man who had hurt him.

"At least this time I get to see you leave," the man continued when the silence made clear Remus' hesitation to answer. Remus took a deep breath and slowly turned, his gaze falling on a stranger standing at the other door - the door which they had entered three years ago in search of a place to have sex.

"Have you two met?" Alice asked, looking between them.

"That's Moony." The Alpha strode from the door and headed behind the bar, pouring himself a shot and downing it quickly. Remus felt all eyes move to him again.

"Moony?" The guy with the glasses glared at Remus. "How do you know him, Alice?"

Alice looked between the group of friends she knew from school, all full of upset and hostility. "Wait. I don't know what problem any of you have with Remus, but he's my friend, so be nice," she warned.

"He hurt Sirius," Peter pointed out.

Remus took a step back and another. He couldn't breathe and needed to get some air, sit down, something.

"And you lot are upsetting Remus," Alice snapped. "I don't give a shit what happened but a bunch of hostile Alphas turning on an Omega is—"

"You're right," the man with glasses said, taking a deep breath. "I just… it's Sirius and I… he hurt Sirius. Alice, maybe it's best to let him go - I'll call a taxi."

"I can go across the street," Remus muttered.

"Yeah, you know how to make a quick exit," Sirius snapped, his voice hollow. "But maybe tell me why you treated me like that."

"I didn't treat you like anything," Remus snapped back, shocked at himself for the upset in his own voice. He tried to reign it in. "Whatever you think I did, at least I wasn't full of crap and lies and bullshit."

There was a long pause and Remus turned towards the doors.

"You consented!" Sirius shouted after him. "So that wasn't the issue. I mean, I watched you from the second you came in that night. Two drinks. You weren't drunk, you weren't even tipsy. Is this what you do? Seduce Alphas and run off? How many more have you done that too over the last three years or have you lost count?"

The pain in the Alpha's voice made Remus so angry that he couldn't stop himself. He was shaking with anger as he turned back. "I've only ever been with you!" he shouted. "Just you. I don't regret it because… but I left my number and you never called."

The sound of glass smashing caused Remus to turn his head. Alice's drink had fallen from her hand and she stared at him, mouth open. "Remus. Is… oh!" Remus knew what realization she had come to. She knew who Eridanus' father was.

"That's bullshit. You're just trying to make excuses."

Remus shook his head, tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall as he remembered the waiting for that call. "I left that night because I thought that what happened was sending me into my heat early," he said. "It didn't. So I waited for my heat to come on… but… I came back. You moved on so I left."

Sirius moved from behind the bar. "You came back?"

Remus shrugged. "I believed what you said to me that night, of course I came back. Of course I'd believe the beautiful Alpha who smelt so perfect and treated me so… but you lied to me."

"I never lied."

"I came back and found you with someone else," Remus spat. "With him." His hand raised, pointing at James. "I walked in, excited that you might be here since it was Halloween and fancy dress again. I couldn't see you at first so I headed to the bar and asked for you. Of course I didn't know your name and asked the redhead about the guy who was named after a star. She pointed you out. You were wearing the same costume. You were all over him."

"No." Sirius moved closer. "No. I wouldn't have been. I've never…" he stopped, barely standing in front of his friends, keeping his distance. "You're mistaken."

"I know what I saw," Remus said, wrapping his arms around himself. The memory sent hurt and panic through him and he felt the need for air again. "You said yourself that your mother named you after stars. I asked and you were pointed out. You were with him."

"No!" the man with glasses said, stepping forward. "You made a mistake. His brother… Sirius' brother is an Omega. My Omega…"

The hostility faded slightly from Sirius' face. "I wasn't in that costume for Halloween. I thought you might come back so I dressed as a pirate. You said it would suit me. I thought…"

"It… It wasn't you?" Remus felt shaky and moments later Alice had pulled him over to the bar, pushing him towards a chair that Frank had pulled over. "But Benjy…"

"Wait. Sirius, you said that there was an Alpha that night that warned you away from _his_ Omega," Peter said.

Sirius turned his head. "Yeah. He said his Omega was upset and left. I… I was confused over that. But… I thought maybe it was one of the Omegas that was flirting that I ignored or something. I didn't think it was Moony." He moved closer to Remus. "You came back though."

"Of course I did," Remus said softly. "I couldn't imagine not being with you. But I thought… I really thought he was you. Black hair, your height. Same costume. Plus someone pointed him out… I thought you were just one of those Alphas that seduced Omegas and that I didn't mean anything to you. It broke my heart."

"You broke mine," Sirius said, moving closer. Remus instinctively took a breath, his eyes widening. "I can't smell you."

"Yeah. That happened… about a year later," Sirius said, turning his gaze to the floor. "I waited for you. I thought you'd come back but after the next flamingle event, I decided that it was a lost cause. I lost… I'm not an Alpha anymore."

Remus stood up, approaching carefully. Now the hostility was gone, he felt like he could be near Sirius again. The man's hands twitched as though he longed to reach for Remus, but he quickly crossed them across his chest.

Up close, Remus could see how exhausted the man looked.

"This happens when you lose your true mate, " Sirius murmured. "But you tried to scent me which means you still have yours, which means you found another mate or… or you never saw me as your true mate." His voice was filled with pain again and Remus could see nothing of the confident and seductive Alpha from three years ago. He could only see a destroyed man who had lost his mate. "I've been waiting a long time for you."

He needed to fix this.

"That's not true," Remus said, reaching for his wallet and opening it. He pulled out the protograph that he carried everywhere with him. With shaking hands he offered the picture out. "I waited three weeks for my heat before going to the doctor. I came here that night because… I thought you should know. I left without telling you…"

Sirius reached for the photo, his eyes widening at the picture of a dark-haired baby. "What…"

"You have a right to know. I don't expect anything from you, but Alice has my address. You're welcome to visit him sometime. Whenever you like, but you don't have to. We both have our answers now, and…" he made to step away but Sirius moved towards him.

"No. I'm not letting you leave again," he said, grabbing Remus' arm. "Don't leave me again." He didn't grip Remus hard, merely holding him to stop him leaving. "Please."

"But I hurt you," Remus replied.

"Not on purpose. That changes things. You left me because of your heat, I understand that. You asked someone to pass on your number, instead they warned me away from you which explains that. You came back. You came back to find me and thought my brother was me. You came back and that's what matters. I have a son. I… don't leave. I can't bear to see you walk away. Please, Moony."

"Moony?"

"Your costume was a moon god, right? I didn't have a name for you so…" He pulled Remus closer and closer and suddenly arms were around him and a nose pressing against his neck. "I mean, I'm not worthy of you anymore, I'm not an Alpha, I… I don't have a scent, but I remember yours was the most perfect thing in the world. Please." Sirius was shaking hard and Remus brought his arms up.

"Did you ever move on?"

"Never. I waited for you, then when I gave up, I didn't want anyone," Sirius swore. "You?"

"All other Alphas scents soured afterwards," Remus admitted. "Plus - Omega with a child. Alice set me up on a few dates but nothing ever worked out. I couldn't even bring myself to kiss anyone else. Your scent told me you were the one for me, but it was everything else about you that made me fall for you. I couldn't move on because I couldn't get over you."

"Will you stay?" Sirius whispered.

"I'm sorry that I left," Remus replied.

"I wish I could scent you," Sirius admitted. "When can I see him? Now?"

"He'll be awake in a few hours," Remus replied. "But only if you're sure that you want to be a part of his life. Children can get confused, or so I've heard, so only come if you are sticking around."

"His life and yours," Sirius demanded. "If you want a null—"

"Yes!" Remus replied briskly. "You're all I've ever wanted. I just want you. With or without your scent. Do you think I'd turn you away because that's changed? You still matter!"

"Do you want to see the rest of the place whilst we're here?" Sirius asked, pulling away slightly. "James, can…" he trailed off, realising that the group had moved to the other side of the room and were talking amongst themselves.

"Yes, Alpha."

Sirius smiled, some light appearing in his eyes. "You're mine, you know."

"I've been yours since the moment we met," Remus admitted. "So… are you going to tell your friends you have a son?"

"Tell them? I'm bringing them. We're going for breakfast in a few hours, but first…" he took Remus' hand. "Stay."

Remus nodded his head and allowed Sirius to lead him from the room. He met Alice's gaze from across the room and she grinned, pointing at Frank and wiggling her eyebrows. Remus grinned before disappearing with Sirius.

"This is your room?" he asked, as they went into the same room as before. He looked around, his gaze moving to the sofa in the corner and a little shelf on the wall with the mask on it.

"My reminder," Sirius muttered. "I've watched that door for three years, Moony. I may have missed you the night you returned, but I saw you come in tonight and didn't know how to approach you. You weren't looking for me after all. I thought I'd be strong enough to let you leave, but I couldn't. I needed to know. I'm glad I stopped you because knowing that you did come back - that I mattered… still matter to you changes everything."

"I was terrified," Remus admitted. "I knew that you could be here and perhaps if you were… I'd tell you, but when I… you were so hostile and I just wanted to run."

"I'm sorry about that." Sirius began to undo Remus' outfit. "Okay?" he whispered.

"Everything is okay when it's you," Remus replied. "Consent was never an issue. I'm sorry, Sirius. I was scared my heat was happening and I promise I tried to wake you."

"What happened? Tell me everything."

"In the morning," Remus promised. The clothes fell to the floor and he stood there in his underwear, wondering how far things would go. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he wanted it all with his Alpha.

Instead of removing them, Sirius led him to the bed and lay down, patting the space next to him. When Remus climbed into the bed, Sirius pulled the covers over them, clutching Remus tightly. "Promise you'll be here when I wake up. Even… even if you go into heat or… or something, promise."

"I promise," Remus said softly. He had destroyed his Alpha by a stupid misunderstanding and the man was giving him another chance. He didn't care that Sirius had no scent or was null - because Sirius would always be his Alpha no matter what.

He moved closer, entwining his legs with Sirius'. He wasn't going to leave ever again.

...oOo...

The next morning Remus joined Sirius in the shower and almost cried at how perfect it felt to have his soulmate touch him again. It was pure bliss and he could barely manage to leave Sirius alone in the shower, but managed somehow.

Dressed in borrowed clothes, he headed to the kitchen and found three men in there. He hesitated in the doorway until James nodded him in.

"Tea?"

"Please. I just want to apologise for everything. I… It was all a misunderstanding, but I should have made sure I had it right before…"

"Water under the bridge," Peter said, sipping his own drink. "But we're watching you."

"That's right," James agreed. "Sirius can be happy again and we talked to Alice. She said how you met. As long as you don't hurt him again, we're all fine." There was a wary edge to James' voice but Remus couldn't blame him. He'd prove to Sirius' friends that he was sticking around.

"I swear I won't hurt him. Wait, she did?"

"How did you meet?" Sirius asked, following into the room and taking the seat next to Remus, taking his hand.

"I… things were rough for a bit. A couple of weeks after having Eridanus, I was… I was counting up change for babyfood and somehow had lost my last ten pounds. I was about to have a breakdown but Alice was in the queue behind me. She paid for my shopping and… well, I haven't been able to get rid of her since."

"Things were tough?" Sirius asked, his voice gentle.

"Until I met Alice," Remus admitted. "My parents were disappointed in me. They never said it, but they were. I could tell. They wanted me to move back to Wales but I wanted to prove that I could do it alone. Benjy offered to help me raise the baby but I turned him down mostly because I didn't want to give him the wrong impression, plus the idea of the wrong Alpha raising my son... He took offense to that. Mary was in love with Benjy so she took offense to it all. I was alone. Then Alice turned up like a fairy godmother and… she helped me get my life back on track. I'm a writer now. I've had a few stories published in magazines and that's kept me afloat. We manage."

"Wait. You have a kid?" Remus looked at the Omega who was clearly Sirius' brother.

"Yeah. You're an Uncle."

The man smiled at him. "Well, I was planning on giving you a hard time but after hearing that, I think I'll take it easy on you," he decided. "Can we meet him?"

"How about I go to my parent's house and collect him or get my sister to meet us somewhere?" Alice said, walking in wearing nothing but Frank's shirt and a pair of his boxers. She glanced between Regulus and Remus with a knowing smirk. "It looks like all of us Omegas have had wonderful sex this morning."

Remus blushed and Regulus laughed. "Define wonderful."

"Oi. I'm amazing in bed," James countered.

"So…" Sirius asked, leaning in to place a kiss on Remus' lips. "How is this going to work? I'd ask you to move in but this place is too loud for a toddler. Do I move in with you?"

"You want to live with me?"

"Obviously," Sirius replied. "I've spent years hoping to find you again. After getting to hold you all last night, I don't think I can spend a night away from you again."

Remus smiled softly. "Whenever you want."

"And my son?"

"There's a soft-play centre near the station that he likes. How about Dorcas meets us there with him?" Remus suggested.

"Good idea," Alice replied. "Ready to be a father, Sirius?"

"I was ready from the moment I first laid eyes on Remus," Sirius replied, smiling happily.

"Well, I hope you used a condom this time because you'll be looking at another one," Alice teased.

Remus' smile faded and he glanced at Sirius. "We… we didn't," he whispered.

Sirius grinned. "Let's not worry just yet," he said, softly. "If you're pregnant, I'm not going anywhere. If you're not… well, we can change that whenever you're ready."

Relieved, Remus smiled back.

"Great. I'll call my sister. James, you and Regulus talk to these idiots about safe sex because you don't have a child so you must be aware what protection is," Alice replied, turning to leave the room to get her phone.

...oOo...

"Is it too late to call Godfather?" James asked as Remus undid the buckle on the pram and the boy raced away, his eyes on the ballpit.

"Actually, I've not had a ceremony," Remus replied. "I didn't have anyone who could be a Godfather… though Alice called Godmother already."

Sirius rose from his seat, following the toddler. "He's perfect," he said, walking the few steps and crouching down. "Eridanus, I'm your father."

The toddler glanced at him curiously and Sirius dropped down so he was sitting, picking the boy from the ballpit. "He looks like me." He pulled Eridanus into a hug, his nose on the child's neck. "He smells like me too."

Sirius scrambled up, still holding his son. He rushed to Remus, pulling Remus into a hug with his free arm. "You smell perfect too. Thank you."

* * *

 **Review Please :D**

 **6,550 words**


End file.
